poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In Beast's Castle/Save Beast
This is how Ryan, Sora and their friends arrive at Beast's Castle and save Beast in Ryan's Quest 2. Sora and their friends arrive in the castle Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Sora: Hey, Ryan. What is this place? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Sora. Sci-Ryan: It's cool... Donald: And huge! Evil Ryan: And a bit gloomy. Right, Goofy? Goofy: Gawrsh, Evil Ryan. I didn't know this place... Evil Anna: This place need some decorations or something. Bertram T. Monkey: I wonder who own this castle. and the others hear a roar Sci-Ryan: Yikes!!! Sora Hold me, Sora. Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Does anyone else know what that sound belongs to? hears the roar Crash Bandicoot: Sora? Any guesses? Sora: I remember, Crash. That's the Beast! Ryan F-Freeman: Beast? Sora: I know him in Hollow Bastion a year ago. Crash Bandicoot: We could check up on him, mate. Anna notice a Heartless crawling to a door Evil Anna: Hey! Donald: C'mon! others follow Donald and Evil Anna. The world title appears: "Beast's Castle" then disappears a room, Sci-Ryan spots a flower on the table Sci-Ryan: Sora! Crash! Check it! What do you think it is? A pretty flower with red petals? Crash Bandicoot: Creative guess, Sci-Ryan. But, I'm gonna go with... Rose? Then Heartless appeared Donald: Found it! Then there are too many of them Sora: Aw, come on. Enough already! Donald: Somebody help us! Crash: GROMIT!!! Then the Beast has appeared and defeated the Heartless Sora: Just in time! Ryan: Hello. I'm Ryan. But the Beast push Sora, Ryan and the others and leave with the rose Goofy: Geez, do you think he maybe forgot who we are? Crash: Ryan! Ryan! Wake up! C'mon! Ryan: dizzy I can sleep late, Mom. It's not a school day. Sora: With this many Heartless around, something must be up. Donald: Why'd he had to do that? Sci-Ryan: Yeah, it really hurt. Sora: What is it? Donald: I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs... (They look up to the long staircase branching to the east and west) Goofy: Well... If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right? Sora: Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too. Goofy: C'mon! Let's go find her! Ryan: Alright, let's go meet her. (The team run up the stairs into the East Wing. Sora turns around and puts a finger to his lips) Sora: Shhh! (Goofy clasps his hands over his mouth. They sneak closer to the door) Belle: What am I going to do? (Sora points to the door quietly. Donald and Goofy nod. Donald and Sci-Ryan steps back from the door) Donald: Okay. (He gets ready to run) Sora: Donald! Ryan: Sci-Ryan! (Donald and Sci-Ryan blasts through the doors) Donald: Hey! Who opened the door? Sci-Ryan: Is someone here needs helping? Belle: Oh, I'm so happy you're here! (Belle grabs Donald and Sci-Ryan and hugs him) Belle: Donald! Sora! Goofy! Sora: Hiya! Ryan: Hello. (He, Goofy and the others wave) Donald: Put me down! Put me down! Sci-Ryan: Getting dizzy... (Belle realised and set Donald and Sci-Ryan dizzy down) Donald: Where's the Beast? Belle: Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to. Sora: Did something happen? Belle: Yes. Isn't that why you're here? (Donald and Goofy look to Sora, who shrugs) Goofy: Not exactly. But we can still help! (Donald nods) Sora: Since we're here and all. Donald: The Beast won't talk to you? Matau: Why? Belle: He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but... Ryan: Wait a second. Who locked who up? Belle: The Beast locked up his servants. Donald: But why? Belle: That's what I don't know. Sora: Hmm. Where's this dungeon? Belle: You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there. Sora: West hall. Got it. Belle: Be careful! (Sora gives her a thumbs up. They leave and enter the west hall past rows of armor) Sora: There should be a way into the undercroft around here... (Sora finds a wardrobe down the hall that seems to be blocking something, so he tries to move it. Behind, he sees a door) Sora: Here it is! Wardrobe: Do you MIND!? (The wardrobe moves back again, blocking the door. Ryan pushes the wardrobe slowly so as not to wake her up. Once he finally moves her completely out of the way, she wakes up) Ryan: This is easy. Wardrobe: And I was just starting to get comfortable... May I help you? Sora: Huh? What? Oh, right---Belle needs us to go to the dungeon. Wardrobe: Goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so? Sora: Er... Wardrobe: I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast. Donald: The prince is the Beast!? Goofy: The Beast is a prince!? Wardrobe: That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time. Sora: What's this about a...spell? Ryan: Can you tell us? Wardrobe: Well, it was a cold winter's night... (The tenee nod, interested to hear more) Wardrobe: And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to. Donald: Aww... Wardrobe: Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock! Goofy: A clock? Bertram: What do you mean? Wardrobe You'll find out soon enough. Sora: All right. Let's get going. Ryan: Ok, Sora. (They enter the door to the undercroft and find a strange door with two stone creatures on it) Sora: This must be it. (Donald walks over to the door and places an ear against it. The eyes of the creatures glow. Donald backs away from the door as the creatures come alive and grab the keyhole of the door) Donald: Uh-oh! (Donald runs before one of the Heartless creatures slams a fist down on top of him. The creatures slam their fists together. Sora defeats the door and an odd dark spiked ball floats out of it. They watch it hover into the room and disappear. The door becomes unlocked) Donald: You think the dungeon's past this door? Goofy: C'mon, we gotta set those servants free! Sora: He's right. Let's go. (They enter the door and find a small room with a few objects inside) Sora: There's nobody here. Donald: You mean there's nobody to rescue? (Sora sighs) Lumiere: Did someone say "rescue"? Cogsworth: Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM. Mrs. Potts: Oh, they look like nice boys to me. Goofy (to the room): We are nice. We're your friends. Sora: Yeah. Belle sent us to find you. (A clock, a candlestick, a teapot, and a teacup hop off their chairs and join Sora's group, who bend down to their level) Sora: I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy. Ryan. Sci-Ryan. Evil Ryan. Crash. Evil Anna. Bertram. Matau. (Sora motions to them as he says their names. Donald reaches to grab Cogsworth, scaring the rest of the servants and Goofy and Sora. Donald picks up Cogsworth) Cogsworth: ...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir! (Donald inspects the clock, who is waving about. Donald shakes him) Sora (to Lumiere): I'm glad you're okay. Ryan: up Mrs. Potts I am so glad to meet you. Lumiere: It is we who are overjoyed to see you! (Donald tickles Cogsworth's foot and pulls on his arm) Goofy: Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too? Matau: And who did it to you? Cogsworth: Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress. Lumiere: It seems so long ago... (Sora puts Chip down) Mrs. Potts: It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter. Cogsworth: But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince... (Donald opens up Cogsworth’s window and plays with his pendulum) Cogsworth: Stop that! Put me down this instant! Bertram: Let's listen to the story. (Cogsworth shuts his window, and Donald places him onto a box) Cogsworth: Thank you! (Cogsworth dusts off and clears his throat) Cogsworth: The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance. Goofy: That's awful! Crash: Terrible. Lumiere: Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...how shall I say...cruel. Cogsworth: Lumiere! Mrs. Potts: The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in. Cogsworth: Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Mrs. Potts: She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart. Cogsworth: And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too. Sora: Wow... That's quite a story. Goofy: Is there anything we can do to help? Donald: Let's get the enchantress! Sci-Ryan: Yeah! Mrs. Potts: Oh no, dear. Lumiere: We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts... Sora: He sure is acting weird. Mrs. Potts: It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others. Cogsworth: You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you? All: Heartless!? Sora: If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here. Donald: Let's go find the Beast! Ryan: Yeah, we should talk him out. Cogsworth: Splendid! (Lumiere hops down and reaches the door) Lumiere: Follow me, messieurs. I know a shortcut. (They continue into the undercroft. On the upper level, two suits of armor guard a door) Cogsworth: Allow our guests to pass! (The suits step aside and the doors open. Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumiere walk inside) Cogsworth (to Sora): After you. (They enter the ) Lumiere: I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption. Sora: What kind of contraption? Cogsworth: Observe. (Cogsworth jumps onto a crank, which lowers a dark flaming lantern) Donald: The lantern came down! Lumiere: Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open... Mrs. Potts: But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning---with an enchanted flame. Lumiere: You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly. Goofy: Can't ya just throw some water on 'em? Mrs. Potts: I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light... Sora: Hmm... How about I try using the Keyblade? Ryan: Even me? (Sora and Ruan points their keyblade at the lantern. The enchanted flame dies down and Lumiere lights the lantern normally) Lumiere: Bravo! Mrs. Potts: Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time! Sora: Piece of cake! Lumiere: Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami. Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever? Cogsworth: What? Why? Lumiere! You--- Lumiere: If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again. Mrs. Potts: Before you can continue, you must see to Cogsworth. Once he gets his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you. Sora: Let's give it a shot! (Sora, Ryan, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere repeat this on each of the other lanterns to open the passageway) Sora: Are we all set? Lumiere: Oui. The secret door should open now. Goofy: But I don't see any secret door. Cogsworth: No need to worry. Just push that block over there---the one that's sticking out. Sora: Got it. (Sora pushes the block into the wall and it reveals a set of stairs) Lumiere: Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long. Mrs. Potts: I'd best be off, too, dears. Sora: Watch out for the Heartless! (Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip leave) Cogsworth: The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you. (Sora proceeds through the west wing into The Beast's Room. The Beast is talking with a hooded visitor in front of the enchanted rose) ??????: It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then---your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong. Beast: I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want--- ??????: What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast? (The Beast turns around and roars angrily. The hooded man notices Sora and the others entrance. They are ready to fight) ??????: See? She has accomplices. (The man forms a barrier protecting the area of the room with the rose, and he vanishes. The ten walk over to the Beast) Sora: Hey, Prince! Ryan: Are you okay? Then he roar at them Cogworth: Oh, dear! Master! Ryan: Uh oh. (Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth help the Beast regain his senses) Beast: Cogsworth...what happened? Cogsworth: Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm... Donald: Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon! Sci-Ryan: And knocked out Ryan to a wall for your rose. Beast: I did what? Cogsworth: Ah...you did! (The Beast looks at the floor, saying nothing) Sora: Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black? Ryan: What's his name, Beast? Beast: Xaldin... that's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain---and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth. Goofy: Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right? Beast: Was that it? Was it to protect them? Goofy: Sure. We know you're good inside. Matau: You cared for them. Cogsworth: He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all... Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to--- Beast: Belle! (Beast sighs) Beast: I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish. Sora: She didn't say anything about that. Beast: She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good. Cogsworth (to Sora): You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly. Sora: Why don't you just go talk to her? Beast: But... Ryan: Don't say a word. Sora: No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you. Ryan: Beast? We will help you find Belle together. (The group proceeds to Belle's Room in the East Wing) Wardrobe: Master! Donald: Everybody's safe now. Wardrobe: Wonderful! Thank you! Beast: Where is Belle? Wardrobe: Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black. Beast: WHAT!? Why doesn't she do as she's told? Wardrobe: Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special. Sora: We'd better go find her! (They race to the Entrance Hall) Belle: I'm warning you! You'll be sorry! Beast: Belle! Where are you? Belle: Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom! (Belle runs across the ballroom floor, as Sora and crew enter) Beast: Belle! Belle: I'm all right! (Belle runs to the balcony door and closes it before a large spiked ball in chains floats down in front of it, trying to go after her. It turns around and changes targets. It floats up to the large candelabra and drops down into the floor. Waves of darkness emanate through the ballroom, poisoning it. Donald jumps into Goofy's arms to get off the floor. The chained ball jumps back out of the floor as the dark pool climbs up the ballroom pillars. It covers the intricate painting on the ceiling and mutates the chandelier. After a short battle, the ball spasms and covers itself in dark webs. The webs burst, revealing a large violet creature with pink throbbing fins attached to its head. It roars and Sora moves into action. After a grueling battle with the monster, it roars and is obliterated. The ballroom returns to normal) Sora: We did it! Ryan: Yahoo! We did it, Sora! Xaldin: So you think. (The three look over at the door to the Entrance Hall and see Xaldin, still hooded) Beast: Xaldin! (Sora and Beast run over to Xaldin, who disappears in a dark wave) Xaldin: Farewell. (They stop running) Beast: What does he want here? Sora: He must be with Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies. Goofy: That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it. (Sora points at Goofy and nods) Belle: You're alright! (Belle walks back in from the balcony doors) Beast: Belle! (The Beast runs over to her. Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and Cogsworth walk in) Beast: Belle... I-I'm sorry---I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. (Belle smiles, making Beast smile back) Beast: Forgive me. Belle: I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit. (Belle wags a finger at Beast, who looks sheepish) Belle: I wish you could start trusting me. (She crosses her arms. Beast looks down) Lumiere: Oh, I am afraid time is running short. Sora: What do you mean? Lumiere: Remember the rose? Donald: From the Beast's room? Cogsworth: Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls... Lumiere: ...the spell will be broken. Sora: Really? You think he's gonna make it? Mrs. Potts: We think so. (She rubs up against Chip) Goofy: Yep, I think you're right. Sora: I HOPE you're right... (Sora's Keyblade appears. The rose glass in Beast's room floats into the air. The Keyblade emits a bright light. Sora opens another gateway) Beast: What happened? Donald: The gate is open! Belle: Do you have to go? Sora: Yeah. Goofy: Now, no more arguin', okay? (The Beast looks at Belle, then looks away) Lumiere (bowing): We'll see to it. Mrs. Potts: Take care, dears. Cogsworth: You're welcome here anytime. Sora: If you hear anything about Riku, Cody, Optimus or the King, the Heartless, the Organization---anything at all---let us know! Ryan: And good luck with breaking the spell, Belle. (Belle and Beast nod) Sora: Okay, gotta go! Ryan: See you soon, Belle and Beast. (They wave) Donald: Bye bye! (The Heroes leaves Beast's Castle Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3